Danny Phantoms Untold First Experiences
by Echo Spectre
Summary: I couldn't find time to finish this story so I stopped writing it. It's really horrible anyway, since i wrote it years ago. I'm sorry to those that really liked this story. I will be restarting this story in a different way, so, you can keep watch for my new stories by clicking 'Follow' or putting me on your Favorites list. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me. I only own the story. I REALLY wish I did own DP, though, and if I did I wouldn't have cancelled it, I promise you that!**

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my first story, guys, so be nice in the reviews! I love reading Fanfic stories, and I hope you'll love this story as well! I want you all to give me you honest opinion of this story in the reviews, otherwise I won't know how to improve it. I am a big Danny Phantom phan, and I've seen every single episode, and I cried when I found out Butch Hartman had cancelled the show. I don't know why he would cancel this cartoon, because with cartoons you can go on and on forever without having them grow old or anything. I mean, there are plenty of shows out there with actors that get older, and then you'd have to eventually cancel those, but cartoons have no reason to be cancelled! I hope you'll all join me in protesting for the return of Danny Phantom!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: Some New and Stupid Device**

When you wake up in the morning have you ever felt like you really want to know what will happen that day so you could prepare for it? Well, Danny Fenton felt like that the moment his parents told him about their new invention. You see, with every thingamabob and doohickey they made, something always went wrong. Who knows what will happen this time?

Danny's parents were ghost hunters. They were obsessed with anything that had to do with ghosts. They make invention after invention in hopes to prove that ghosts exist. Danny always loved his parents, but sometimes they went too far with their craziness.

Anyway, when Danny's parents told him about the ghost portal, they wanted him to go down to their lab to see it.

"This is our biggest invention yet, Danny-boy!" Jack Fenton told his horrified son.

"Come on, Danny, we're going to test it out. Come see!" his mom said.

"Guys, I have to go to school," he told them in exasperation.

"Alright, but after school we'll show it to you. Bring your little friends, too!" said Maddie.

"Fine. Bye!" Danny grabbed his backpack and took off as fast as he could out the door.

Later when he got to school…

Danny found his friends in the hallway waiting for him by his locker.

"Hey guys," he said when he got there.

"Hi, Danny. What kept you?" said Sam Manson, the Goth ultra-recyclo vegetarian chic.

"Yeah, dude, where've you been?" asked Tucker Foley, his first best friend and techno-geek.

"My parents insisted that I go down to the lab and see their next stupid invention," Danny explained.

"What was it?" said Tucker, who was interested in all of the Fentons' inventions.

"Some silly ghost portal or whatever. They say it's supposed to lead into the ghosts' world," he replied.

"Dude, that's so cool! Can we see it?" asked Sam, who wasn't usually interested in the inventions.

"Uh, guys, it won't work. Nothing they make ever does. What's the point?" said Danny in confusion.

"But what if it does work, Danny?" Sam countered.

"Besides, dude, even if it didn't work, it would still be cool to see it," said Tucker.

"Fine. If you want to, you can. Just don't get your hopes up."

"Whoo-hoo!" Sam and Tucker high-fived.

After that school day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker met at their favorite meeting spot: an old tree growing at the side of the schoolyard. They walked back to Danny's house. When they got there, his parents were waiting with excited faces.

"Come on in, kids, we're about to test out the portal!" said his mom.

"Mom, we're hungry! Can't we get a snack first?"

"Portal now, snacks later. Danny, we've been waiting for this all day!" Maddie said when Danny gave her a look.

"Fine."

They walked downstairs into the basement where the lab was. In it were tables with beakers and test tubes, notes, bits and pieces of previous inventions, and books. The whole lab was a mess and stains of green ectoplasm, (believed to be ghost DNA) coated the walls and the floor. Wires were sprouting from each socket in the wall. One particular group of wires led to a magnificent arch and tunnel built into the wall, the portal.

The 14-year-olds stared.

"This is amazing!" Tucker ran over to the arch and started touching it and inspecting it. You'd think he'd just won a million-dollar lottery!

"Kids, this it the ghost portal!" Jack said. "This baby's supposed to lead into the Ghost Zone!"

"Ghost Zone?" said Sam.

"Told'ya it was crazy," Danny whispered in her ear.

"Okay, kids, let's see if this works." Jack picked up two wires that were not hooked together yet. He paused for a dramatic effect, and then plunged them together forcefully. There was a tiny spark and a fizzle coming from the portal, but that was all that happened.

"Wh-what?" Jack and Maddie were devastated. "What went wrong?" Jack exclaimed in confusion. "Nooooo!"

"Come dear. I'll make you some fudge." Maddie slowly led Jack upstairs to mourn.

"Come on guys, let's go," insisted Danny.

"Danny, maybe we can fix it!" Tucker said.

"Hold on." Sam rummaged around in her bag. "Ah-ha! I wanted to take a picture of the portal." She held up a camera. She then walked over to a drawer where Danny's parents kept the HAZMAT suits. She found one that was Danny's size. "Here, catch!"

Danny caught it in surprise.

"Smile!" There was a sudden flash from Sam's camera.

Danny blinked away the brightness. "Okay. I showed you the portal. Can we please get out of here now? My parents could back any minute! Besides, it doesn't work, anyway," Danny said.

"Oh, come on, Danny! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!" Sam insisted.

"You know what? You're right. Who know what awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Danny held up the HAZMAT suit and looked at it. It was white with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar. It had a picture of his dad's face on the front. He stepped into it, pulled it up over his clothes, and zipped it up.

"Hang on," said Sam. She reached forward and pulled the picture off. "You can't walk around with that on you chest!"

Danny looked into the arch and the tunnel that was the portal. He took a deep breath and stepped in. He kept walking. It started to get dark, so he put his hand on the side to lead him. He heard a sudden beep, and the portal whirred and started to light up.

Danny looked and saw that he had pressed the 'On' button. He looked around frantically, before a sudden blast of green energy hit Danny and shocked him with a million bolts of neon green ectoplasm. He blacked out.

**So, that's the first chapter! R & R people! The more reviews, the more I write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, guys, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Surprises, Head Bumping, and GLOWING!**

When Danny woke up, he felt strange. It was probably because he was just electrocuted. _Duh!_ He thought. He groaned and sat up.

He was still pretty groggy, and every inch of him was sore. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting outside of the portal, strangely enough. He saw Sam and Tucker a few feet away from him, too scared to approach.

"Ugh. What happened?" he asked them. They didn't reply. They just stared at him with shock and horror.

"Guys, what's wrong? I'm fine. See, I'm alive!" he stood up slowly. "Guys?"

"Dude, what _happened_ to you?" Tucker asked in terror.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" Danny insisted. He looked at his hands. He was wearing white gloves and boots, and a black HAZMAT suit. He stopped. _Weren't his gloves black before?_ He thought. _Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me._

He looked back at Tucker.

"Danny, you need to look in the mirror."

Danny was starting to get worried. What was wrong?

He walked over towards the basement's bathroom. When he got to the mirror, he screamed.

His hair was pure white, like some old person's. His eyes were green, and they were _glowing!_ His eyes were supposed to be blue! His whole body had a white aura around it. So, in speaking, his whole body was glowing. _What the heck was going on?_

He looked back at Sam and Tucker in horror. They stared at him with worry. Danny wished he were back to normal. Then suddenly, he felt a cold rush, and two glowing white halos appeared around his midsection and started traveling up and down in opposite directions on his body. Danny shrieked. What was going on? The top halo reached his head, and in the mirror, Danny saw his hair change back from white to his usual midnight black. His eyes were back to blue, and for some reason, he was wearing his clothes from before he put the HAZMAT suit on: A plain white T-shirt with red bordering the sleeves and collar, and a red trademark sign on the front, and his usual faded blue jeans.

Tucker was so shocked that he fainted, and Sam rushed down and caught him before his head his the hard cement floor. Danny stiffly walked over to them.

"I have no clue what happened, but at least I'm back to normal, right?" he said. "Come on, let's go wake Tucker up in my room.

Danny grabbed his legs while Sam the head and they heaved Tucker up the stairs, up another flight of stairs, and into his room.

When he dropped Tucker's feet, closed his door and locked it, the white halo-like rings appeared again. Danny shrieked again as they traveled up and down his body in unison, turning him back into his white-haired, green-eyed, color-swapped HAZMAT-suited, glowing-bodied self. Sam also screamed, but quickly stopped when she remembered Danny's parents were downstairs.

"What is happening, Sam?" he freaked. He looked at himself again in his bedroom's mirror. He stared at his hair. "I have freaking _white hair_, Sam, and GLOWING EYES!"

"D-D-Danny…" Sam stuttered.

Danny turned to her. "What?" he said fiercely.

"Your going through the floor, Danny..." Sam pointed to his sinking feet. They were transparent and tinted blue as they sunk through the carpet.

"AHH!" Danny looked down. Sam rushed over to him and helped pull him up, but his arms turned intangible also, making it so she couldn't get a grip on him. She finally settled with pulling him up by wrapping her arms around his torso.

"A-A-A…." Danny panicked when she pulled him back up.

"Shhh. Calm down, Danny. You're okay, now," Sam tried to comfort him.

Tucker suddenly stirred. Danny and Sam looked at him in surprise, and then got up and helped him up onto his feet.

"Wh-where am I? I had this crazy dream that Danny was all color-inverted," he said groggily.

"Tucker, it's true." Tucker looked up at Danny, and also shrieked when he saw he had white hair again.

"Tuck, do you know what's happening? Danny just went through the floor like it was quicksand!" Sam explained. "He turned transparent for a minute!"

"_Transparent?_ Sam, that's crazy. Only ghosts are trans-," He stopped himself. He looked back at the glowing Danny and fainted again.

"Tucker! TUCKER!" Sam yelled at him. Danny was deep in thought.

Tucker stirred again. He suddenly jerked up. "Danny's a ghost, Sam!"

"What? Tucker, you just passed out. You're being delusional!" Sam told him.

"No Sam, listen." Danny got up and went to sit next to the others. "I think I am a ghost. That portal was charged with ectoplasm, guys. I'm dead!" Sam and Tucker looked at Danny in confusion.

Danny's white rings suddenly appeared, _again._ He turned back to normal.

"Dude, you might think you're dead, but you're not. Look," Tucker pointed at him.

Danny looked down and saw that he was wearing his usual clothes again. He looked in the mirror. His black hair stuck up as messy as ever. He sighed. "What is going on?" he said quietly, more to himself than to the others.

Tucker got up and went to stand next to Danny. Sam followed.

"I think maybe you're only...half a ghost. I mean, maybe the portal fused you with ghost DNA, but you didn't die completely." Tucker theorized.

"Tuck, I don't think that's possible. How can someone be half dead?" Sam wondered.

"I dunno, but Tucker's got a point," said Danny. "I mean, Mom told me that ghosts can be made from pure ectoplasm, or they can be made by someone dying. Maybe that ectoplasm in the portal created a ghost _inside_of me, and so that's how I keep changing back and forth."

"I guess," Sam pondered. "Try to change back to ghost form."

"_Why?_" Danny looked at her strangely.

"I want to test something."

"I don't even know how I did it in the first place!" he argued.

"Just try, Danny. Think about it or something!"

"Oka-ay. Here it goes." He closed his eyes in deep concentration. The white rings formed again and turned him into his ghostly self. He looked down. "I did it! It worked!"

"Okay. Now, see if you can float, or...fly, or...something. I once read somewhere that all ghosts can fly," Sam said.

"Sam. This is _insane_! How would I be able to – whoaa!" he yelled as his feet suddenly lifted up off the ground. "H-how am I doing this?"

"You're a ghost, you dork. Duh!" Sam said. "That is SO COOL, Danny, you're floating!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Danny smiled. He looked down. His feet were about a foot off the ground. He looked up, and then launched himself towards the ceiling. He groaned as his head hit and he fell onto his bed. Sam and Tucker laughed.

"Okay, airhead, now see if you can go _through_the ceiling. Ghosts can go through walls, too, you know," she said.

"I know that. My parents are telling me all the time!" said Danny. He floated back up, concentrated, and, turning intangible again, he flew upwards towards the ceiling, scared that he'd bump into it again. He was surprised when he actually went through. Tucker and Sam cheered him on. Danny suddenly became solid again as he was halfway through the wall. "Ahh!"

His friends laughed again. Danny's muffled voice came from the attic. "Help me, I'm stuck!"

"What can we do?" Tucker asked. "You need to become intangible again!"

Danny did and came back down. "I'm going to have to work on controlling these powers."

Sam said, "I think there are more. Can't ghosts also turn invisible?"

"I guess so," said Danny thoughtfully. "But how am I supposed to know? I didn't even know ghosts existed until 20 minutes ago!"

"Well, try it!" Tucker insisted. "It would be awesome if you could go invisible. You could play tricks on Dash!" He mentioned the school bully that picked on the smaller kids, including Danny and Tucker.

"Okay," said Danny finally. He closed his eyes for the 3rd time, and one of his arms disappeared. "Am I doing it?" asked Danny with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, dude, but just your arm," Tucker said. Danny opened his eyes to find his left arm gone. He stared at where his arm was supposed to be; still feeling it was there, when it became visible again. "Darn it."

"Try again," Sam persisted.

Danny concentrated even harder, and his bottom half became invisible. The other two watched as he clenched his fists with effort, and his whole body disappeared. They heard a disembodied voice say, "Whoa! This is so weird!"

He popped back into existence, (figuratively, for he just became visible again,) and Sam and Tucker saw that his forehead shined with perspiration.

"That looked hard. Are you okay, Danny?" Tucker asked uncertainly.

"Y-yeah," panted Danny. "It was hard. I just hope it'll – gasp – get easier as I keep practicing."

"Yeah," Tucker said.

Then, the trio heard footsteps on the stairs. "Quick, change back, Danny!" Sam whispered hurriedly. Danny focused and turned back to a normal human. The footsteps got louder, and there was a knock at the door and Danny's mom said, "Guys, open up, quick! There's a ghost in your room!"

**That was a lot longer than chapter 1. I hope this chapter was better than the first, so please review! Chapter 3, coming up! As long as I get enough reviews. Keep this story posted, because I'll be writing more really soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, everyone! That's SO MUCH for the reviews! (Even though I reviewed myself a little ^_^) I had so much fun writing this story! But don't be let down; it's not done yet! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 3: Trial and Success**

"Guys, open up, quick! There's a ghost in your room!" Maddie's alarmed voice called through the door.

Danny was back to normal, so he rushed up and opened the door. His mom was so relieved to find her baby unharmed. She strolled into the room holding the Fenton Bazooka, looked around, and when she saw that there was no ghost, she gave the trio a confused look.

"Wha...where's the ghost?" she asked Danny. "The Fenton Ghost Tracker picked up ghost signals coming from this room!"

"Uh...uh...no ghost here, Mom," said a nervous Danny. He debated on whether to tell her about the accident or not.

"Yeah, Mrs. F, we're fine, you can go now," added Tucker, who started nudging Maddie out the door.

Maddie stopped him. "You three are acting mighty strange...Are you okay?"

"Sure, Mom, we're just dandy, now will you please leave so I can talk to my friends?" Danny insisted.

"Hm...I don't know...we might have to put a security camera up here, though, in case the ghost comes back," said Maddie. "I'm positive there was a ghost up here, the tracker said so."

"Mom," Danny said with a chuckle, "I think the tracker was malfunctioning, like all the other ones. We DON'T need a camera up here! R-right, guys?" he looked edgily at his friends.

"R-r-right, Mrs. Fenton. We would've known if there was a ghost up here or not," agreed Sam. Tucker nodded.

"Oh, I don't know...I'll put one up here later, just in case," and with that she turned around and walked downstairs.

Danny closed the door and locked it again. "I'm going to have to find a way to stall her so she doesn't put a camera in my room. I certainly DO NOT need her finding out my secret, or Dad," he told the two.

"But Danny, why wouldn't you want her to know? This could be dangerous!" said Tucker.

"Tuck, if my parents find out I'm half ghost they're gonna put me in a lab to dissect me! I mean, come on, they're _ghost hunters_!" Danny argued.

"I think Danny's right," Sam agreed. "We don't know how Danny's parents will react to finding out their son just became something they've been hunting. It's like if a game hunter, (shudder), had a son who was half of the game he hunted, he could kill his son, or he could get sick to the thought that he could've killed him!" said the tree-hugger.

"Or they could accept him for who he is and stop hunting ghosts!" Tucker quarreled.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," said Danny. "We don't need to fight about this. It's my choice if I want to tell them or not, and you guys don't need to interfere. I don't even think you should be helping me. It could be dangerous!"

"Danny. We are going to help you no matter what. We'll help hide you from your parents if that's what you want, and we'll help you with you powers," said Sam, the person who never took no for an answer.

"Yeah, man, we'll be there for you," Tucker added.

"Okay. Thanks, guys. It means a lot," said Danny, looking at his friends with admiration.

"It's getting late," Sam noticed. "We'll meet you at the school tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Will do." Danny led them downstairs to the front door and waved goodbye. Tomorrow they would test out Danny's new abilities a bit more. Surprisingly, Danny was sort of excited.

"Okay, class, get into groups of three and decide together what you'll be doing for your underwater essay," said the overweight, droning 8th-grade teacher, Mr. Lancer.

Tucker, Danny, and Sam rushed over to each other and sat at one of the tables.

"I was thinking we do it about electric eels," suggested Tucker.

"Of course, the techno-geek wants to do something on electricity, which runs through every single piece of technology he's come in contact with," Sam said in a derisive voice.

"I was thinking more of doing the Transparent Icefish," said Danny.

"And, of course, the ghost boy wants to do it on a fish with one of the same characteristics," she added. "Of course, I personally want to do the project on the killer whale."

"Or orca," corrected Tucker.

"I think killer whale sounds better," Sam objected.

"And of course, the Goth girl wants to do it on something whose name sounds dark and threatening," tittered Danny over in the sidelines. "You know, I think the Icefish would be cool, too. It's creepy, and dark, looks electricky, AND it's transparent!" Danny pointed out.

Sam and Tucker paused.

"I guess we could do that one," Tucker said after hearing the word 'electric'.

"Well, we don't need to waste time bickering. I'm in," agreed Sam.

"Okay. Mr. Lancer, we've picked one!" Danny called. Lancer said it would be fine when they told him what they would be doing.

"At least that's over with," said Danny, who was leaning his elbow on the table. The elbow suddenly went intangible and Danny fell face-flat through the desk and onto the floor. Everyone around him laughed and pointed.

"Mr. Fenton, do tell me why you were messing around so much that it made you fall out of your chair." Everyone chuckled at Lancer's snide remark.

"Uh, we weren't messing around, Sir. I just tripped," said Danny quickly.

"Tripped while sitting down? That's a first." Lancer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my…uh…elbow is _really_ bad at walking," Danny said with flushed cheeks. Laughter rang from every student now.

"I expect you to be more alert, Mr. Fenton. You don't want to be caught doing something you're not supposed to."

"Yes, Sir."

Lancer walked back to his desk and started explaining what they were to do for their essays. Danny didn't have as much trouble after that, but he still had tons of difficulty with staying tangible. Many times he fell through things, and sometimes parts of him even went invisible. He tried hiding his slips every time, but it was easier said than done.

After school, the three met up at Tucker's house to practice wiht Danny's ghost powers. They decided Danny shouldn't do it at his own house because they didn't want his mom finding out his secret.

They went out to Tucker's backyard for a little flight practice; since this was the one Danny anticipated most. First they had Danny hover for as long as he could. It wasn't hard at all, and soon he was getting really bored, since it's ghosts' natural ability to float instead of walk. After a VERY LONG 20 minutes of being suspended in the air, they let Danny work on steering. It wasn't very hard, either, but what was hard was staying upright. He kept flipping upside down in the air, and he eventually had to hold his arms out for balance.

After a while of doing that, Tucker and Sam told Danny to fly as fast as he could. Tucker pulled out his speedometer scanner. He held it out in front of him so it could pick up how fast Danny was flying. It said 98 mph, which was pretty darn fast. (Later in the shows, Danny improves his flying until it gets up to 112 mph, as shown in 'Maternal Instincts'.)

"Wow, Danny, look at how fast you went!" Tucker explained as Danny clumsily landed at looked at the number.

Next they worked on intangibility, since that was the one Danny had the most trouble with. He practiced walking through walls, putting his hand through solid objects, and making only parts of his body go intangible. He got better and better with every try. Soon he progressed to getting other objects besides himself intangible.

Finally, invisibility. He practiced making only parts of his body invisible first, and then his whole body. This was the hardest by far. He disappeared, and then asked Sam or Tucker if he was totally invisible, and they'd say either an ear or a finger was still visible or not. He eventually got to the point where he was fully invisible.

All of this ghost exercise was tiring Danny out, so they called it a day. Sam walked back to her house. Danny, for one, tried to fly there and go intangibly through the roof and into his bedroom. He stumbled a little at the landing, but all in all it was pretty good. He went downstairs for spaghetti.

**That's it for chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4, coming up once I get 8 reviews! Cyber cookies for reviewers! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**CHAPTER FOUR! I'm so excited to hear the reviews! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. They've really helped me a lot with improving the story. :D Keep R&R-ing!**

**Chapter 4: The Parents**

Danny was so nervous as he hopped down the stairs. What if he slipped up in front of his parents? What if they brought another one of their weird inventions to the table? What if they find out he's half ghost and want to dissect him?

These thought poured into his head as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to his sister, Jazz.

"Danny, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" Jazz asked in concern.

"None of your business, Jazz," he snapped back. He was pale and sweating.

Their mom passed around a bowl of peas. "How was everyone's day?" she asked.

"I finished my report on the science of psychology. Got 102%," Jazz bragged.

"That's great, sweetie! What about you, Danny?" Maddie turned to the boy.

"Oh, same ol', same ol', you know," Danny chuckled and suddenly got very interested in a meatball.

"I almost captured a ghost, today!" Jack Fenton boomed. "It was THIS big!" he held out his arms as far as they would go to exaggerate the size of the 'ghost'.

"Honey, that was the kiddie pool," Maddie reminded him. "I brought it in from the backyard to patch up a hole."

"Mom, we don't even use the thing. We're not little kids anymore! Well, Danny might still be," Jazz said.

"Hey! I'm fourteen!" Danny objected.

"Yeah, and I'm sixteen. I count as an adult," Jazz pointed out.

"Kids, that's enough," Maddie said.

"I'M NOT A KID!" shouted Jazz.

Throughout that whole meal, Danny managed to keep control of himself. He didn't phase through anything, except that one time his fork fell through his hand, or that other time the fork fell again, or that other time it fell on the floor, but other than that, he did pretty good.

His clueless parents didn't suspect a thing. When he went to bed that night, his mom came upstairs to tell him goodnight, and he went to sleep.

In the morning, Danny had woken up to find himself in a dark, enclosed space. It took him a minute to figure out that he was_ inside_ his bed, for he had turned intangible in the night and sunken through the bed halfway.

He was sort of confused at first, but then, he focused his energy into turning himself intangible again and floating back up above his bed. It took a few tries, but it worked. He decided he needed more practice.

After school for as many days as he could, Danny went to his friends' houses and practiced with his powers. The only problem was that he had no reason to use them.

"Maybe you could be a superhero!" suggested Tuck.

"Yeah, and get people to notice my secret and take me into labs to dissect me?" Danny said.

"No, Danny, I actually think that's a great idea! Who knows what kind of bad guys and robbers could be in Amity Park? I bet none of them could beat a ghost!" said Sam.

"Yeah, but we have the police to do that!" Danny pointed out.

"Sure, but there are some bad guys who can get past the police. You know, once you think about it, the police are just a bunch of fat guys who sit around in their offices eating doughnuts." Sam thought.

"I don't think I have a real good reason to fight crime, Sam. If you can get me a good reason, then I promise I will consider it," Danny assured.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Guys!"

They both turned to look at Tucker.

"We don't need to be like this! Danny needs our help, and we're going to help him. Maybe we could do what he wants to do for once," he said.

Danny gave him an appreciated smile. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Maybe we do need a break for a while. Wanna go see a movie?" Sam suggested.

They agreed, and they went off to have some real friend time.

** Ooh, what happens next? Does Sam find a reason for him to fight crime? Does Danny control his powers? Does Tucker eat meat? R & R, and once I get 14 reviews I'll write chapter 5! Sorry this chapter was so short. I had a writer's block at the end. I promise chapter 5 will be longer!**


End file.
